1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques of generating quick response code (QR code), and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of generating stylized QR code.
2. Description of Related Art
QR codes are two-dimensional barcodes containing coding information. Since QR codes have advantages of low cost, mass data storage capacity and instant access, they have become one of the most-used types of barcodes nowadays.
QR codes on broadcast media, such as magazines or displays, can be conveniently read by a smart phone with a QR code reader. Therefore, a QR code can be used by an advertising company or a marketing department of a company for marketing, such that customers can quickly access a website of the company via the QR code.
Although the QR code is used almost everywhere, a typical QR code is merely comprised of white and black pixels in a square frame, such that it is difficult for people to understand information contained in a QR code without a QR code reader.
Currently, QR codes having special images are printed or displayed on business cards, posters or billboards to make them more attractive and recognizable, which, however, increases an error value in the QR codes and consequently makes it difficult for a QR code reader to read the QR codes.
Therefore, how to overcome the above-described drawbacks has become urgent.